The Cursed Knife
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: Cornelia Hale. Nobody may think anything is happening under that fierce blond hair and Lapis Lazuli eyes of hers. Only, there is. And, heartbroken as she is, Caleb is the only person who could wake her up from the Knife's Curse.
1. Chapter 1

Cornelia's POV

_**Chapter One**_

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, staring out the window. The History teacher was talking about something that happened in some sort of war. I wasn't paying any attention, though history's my favorite class. I was too busy thinking of my love life. Which was, by the way, doomed. Because I don't even have a love life. Because I was only in love with one person in my life. And I rarely even see him. Because he lives far away. Which was…

Well, in another dimension.

Because that's where we meet. In another dimension, I mean. But he rarely even talks to me. Because our relationship is messed up. A lot.

But I never got to finish my day dream. Because in the middle of it, I heard the teacher call me name.

"Miss Hale!" He yelled. I looked away from the window, and looked at my teacher's impatient face.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. All the class was staring at me now.

"Well," Mr. Walden, our history teacher, said. "If you're done day dreaming, can you answer my question?"

"Um," I said. Thanks to my luck, the bell rang that exact moment. Everybody in the classroom started getting up from their seats, carrying their bags and storming out of the classroom. I got up, and headed over to the cafeteria. Finally, free period. I've been waiting for free period all day. It's the only period when I'm free to talk with my four friends.

I went over to the cafeteria, and found them sitting in our usual table. They were waiting for someone. Me, apparently. And from the looks on their faces, they had important news to tell me. And not about school, or boys, or work, but because of something else.

We share a very special gift. Power, is what you could call it. We all are, well…

Guardians of the veil.

What's a Guardian, you ask? Well, we sort of have these awesome powers, each with a gorgeous outfit.

Hay Lin, my friend with the most unique style, controls the air. She also has stealth; she can turn invisible at any time she wants. There's Irma, the joking one, can do magic tricks with water. Taranee, who was sitting on the bench with a book on her lap, can control fire. She's also the only telepathic one in this group. Will, the leader of the group, connects us together, and can also produce electric shocks. She controls electricity, I mean. And she's the owner of the Heart of Candracar. Me, well, I have the power to control the earth. I can grow vines, plants; I can control anything that has a relationship with the ground. Oh, and did I mention that we all have wings? That's the cool part.

But as I walked over the table, I didn't see anything cool about it. Will first saw me, she got up, walked over to me, and held my arm.

"We have a meeting with the Oracle," she whispered to me.

"Now?" I asked. It was school time. We never had to meet with the Oracle when we still have school. And besides, it's been a while since the Oracle had something he wanted to tell us.

"It's urgent," Will explained. "I just got the call. He says he needs to talk to us about some demon, or something."

I nodded, walking along with her to the others. They were all standing up, waiting for us to reach them. Irma was the first one to speak when she saw me.

"A demon." She mumbled. "A demon! Can you believe it? First Phobos, then Narissa, then this? What the hell is a demon?"

"Yeah," Hay Lin joined. "I have never heard of such a thing. At least in the magic world."

"It's an evil spirit," Taranee explained. "At least, that's what it says in the dictionary." Taranee held up the book she was holding, and pointed to a word. A demon was an evil spirit. But that was for cartoons, movies, TV series, and was for story telling. But it was real, apparently. And if it was real, it was bad news. Because I've watched _**Charmed**_, and if there is more than one demon, that was major bad news. Demons have a lot of kinds, powers, shapes. And it looks like the other girls knew that.

Will nodded over the ladies' room, and said, "Let's go."

We walked over to the ladies' room, acting casual. Will was already digging into her jacket, ready to get out the Heart. But when we entered the bathroom, a lot of freshman girls filed in. Will gestured toward the bathroom door, and we all went out.

"Soccer field?" Hay Lin suggested.

"No," Will said. "They have practice there now."

"How about chess club?" Irma joked. Typical Irma.

"People actually go there, you know." I told her. Irma shrugged her shoulders. I saw Taranee roll her eyes. She held Will's arm, and started pulling her.

"Come on," she said. "Follow me."

We followed her to a dark area, where the gates were covered by tall trees. It was safe to transform here.

Will got the pink orb out of her jacket pocket. She held it in front of her, and the Heart started to glimmer. Light reflected out of it, and the Heart was divided into five other orbs. Each one flew to each one of us, and carried us in the air. The orbs formed shields of energy around each one of us, and the familiar shimmer ran down my spine. I felt the familiar whoosh of green whirling around my body, and an electric thrill tingled down my spine. My body grew taller and stronger, pulsating with power. Leafy wings emerged from her back, making me feel weight-less. The swirls around my body disappeared, revealing her blue-and-purple outfit. I felt the power and strength of a Guardian of the veil.

I saw that the others were also fully transformed. Hay Lin, with her thin, pale figure and her long, dark hair pulled into two pony tales by her side. Taranee, with her short dark hair, and her round glasses, making her look like a girl from a superhero comic book. Irma, with the blue-colored eyes of hers, and short, glittery brown hair. Will, the one with her tall figure, short, red hair, and the blue glimmer radiating from around her body.

We all landed on the ground, our feet making no sound at all. It was like we didn't even land on the ground. The Heart, which was now glowing with pink, landed in Will's hand.

"To Candracar." Irma said. Will smiled at her, and held the Heart in front of us. The Heart glowed, and swirls of blue magic emerged from it, and created a blue, round portal in front of us. Once the portal was opened, the glow in the Heart faded, and it landed in Will's hand.

"Let's go." Hay Lin said excitedly. She entered the portal, and once walked through it, she was gone. Irma entered after her, the Taranee, then Will, then me.

On the other side, we had to fly. Because the only thing that was there was nothingness. A lot of nothingness. There was the bright blue sky, the stars that always exist there. The purple lights coming from the bottom of this dimension. The stars above glowed, making it seem like its night. Bright white clouds covered the sky. And there was fog in the center of all of this, surrounding the huge sacred temple that was considered as the center of Candracar.

"I never get bored of this scene." Irma commented the view. We fluttered our wings and flew over to the temple. Once we reached the entrance – as big as a landing area for a helicopter – we saw that the Oracle was waiting for us. He usually lets his most trusted advisor, Tibor, escort us to see him. Or he would send Luba – the catlike council member who was sometimes tough in her assessments and always skeptical of us – show us the way. But this time, he was there to greet us, with Tibor by his right side, and Luba on his left. We landed without effort, and walked towards them. The Oracle smiled at us pleasantly. When we reached them, Luba started her act to try and accept that the Guardians of the veil were us.

"Welcome, Guardians," The Oracle greeted us pleasantly.

"Hi." Irma waved her hand at him jokingly. Luba growled at Irma's joke, which made Irma drop her hand and wipe the smile off her face.

"So," Will said nervously. "What's going on? Is everything alright in Meridian?"

"Yes," The Oracle said. "Everything's fine there."

"So why are we here?" Irma asked. "I thought we were called here because there was some kind of trouble."

"Just listen to what he has to say." Luba growled impatiently.

"Luba." The Oracle warned her before her looked back to us. "Yes, there is trouble. But this time, it's not in Meridian, it's on Earth. There has been a warning in the council that a magical creature was set loose from the Meridian prison, and that it has found its way to Earth. The creature is quite dangerous, and you must find it soon, and stop it.

"However," He continued in that voice that was full of majesty. "The danger is not from the creature itself, it's from what the creature possesses."

The Oracle stopped for a moment, his face twisted into a disturbed expression, and then continued. "The demon – that's what the creature's called – has possessed a magical knife. The Legend says that the knife is cursed with such a horrible curse. It doesn't just make you die right away, but it lets you suffer first in the process."

God. A knife that makes you suffer, and then lets you die? Wow, talk about pure evil. And which idiot would have invented that thing? Unless he was evil, that would change everything.

"Wow," Hay Lin said as the words the Oracle said had sunk in. "Does a thing like that actually exist?"

The Oracle nodded, waiting for our reactions. Hay Lin was confused, Irma was thoughtful, Will was shocked, Taranee was calculating. And I, well, I was sort of shocked, confused and a little bit disbelieving. I mean, come on, would a thing like that actually exist? I mean, I ran through a lot of objects with weird powers, but nothing like a knife that causes suffer and death.

"That's actually kinda cool." Irma finally said. We all stared at her, including the Oracle, Tibor and Luba.

"What?" She said defensibly. "It is."

"God," I said. "Who hit Irma on her head?"

"I don't know," Taranee said. "But I'm betting it was one of her dad's bowling balls."

"Guys," Will yelled at us. "Stop it."

We only stopped when we saw Luba's furious face. Okay, I'll admit it; she kind of freaks me out. I mean, she looks like a giant cat!

I heard Taranee chuckle quietly at my observation. I turned my head and smiled at her.

"Alright," Will said to the Oracle. "We'll do our best and try to find him. The demon, I mean."

The Oracle's gentle smile returned as he nodded. "Yes, I trust that you will."

"Okay," Hay Lin said. "We'll be going now. We still have school, y'know."

"Yes," The Oracle agreed. "You may go now."

"'Kay," Irma said, fluttering her wings. "See ya."

We all started flying toward the portal we opened in the sky. As we went through it, the stars disappeared and were replaced by the sky's clouds, and the temple was gone, replaced by the huge building that created Sheffield institute. We were back in Heather field now.

For our luck, the bell rang, announcing that free period was now over.

"See you guys at the restaurant." Hay Lin said, heading with Irma and Taranee to Math class. We always go to Hay Lin's parents' restaurant once we get news from the Oracle. We needed to see Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin, and talk about the demon.

"See you guys," I said waved to them. To Will, I said, "See you later."

"'Kay." She said as we both walked off to our next classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Cornelia's POV

_**Chapter two**_

"God," I said in annoyance. "Where the hell is Taranee?"

I was sitting on the bed in Hay Lin's basement, where we usually meet for magic discussions. Will and Hay Lin were buckled up on the floor next to each other. Irma was leaning against one of the stands, her arms folded across her chest. Yan Lin – Hay Lin's grandmother – was sitting on one of the chairs.

Irma let out a sigh.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Finally.

"Sorry I'm late," Taranee apologized as she came into view. She pulled her back off of her shoulder, and was carrying a large book.

"Where were you?" Will demanded, standing up.

"Sorry," Taranee apologized again. "But I was actually at the library, looking for something."

"Did you find whatever you were looking for?" Irma asked. "'Coz I wouldn't mind if I can use it to hit you on the head."

"Actually," Taranee said, ignoring Irma's comment. "I found something about the demon."

Hay Lin straightened up from the ground, interested.

"Remember when the Oracle said that the knife lets you suffer first?" Taranee said. "Well, the sufferings are actually four stages until you reach the final stage."

Irma raised her eyebrows. "Can you speak in English, please? Because I felt that you were renting a theatre, or something."

"I mean," Taranee rolled her eyes. "I know how we could know if someone was affected by the knife." She threw the giant book on a small table. Once the book hit the wood, it sent dust flying everywhere towards us.

"And what is the affect?" Irma said, coughing and shaking her hands in front of her head to clear the smoke away. "Choking us to death?"

Taranee opened the large book, flipping through the pages. She stopped when she reached a page after a huge pile of paper. Her finger ran through the page, searching for something. She turned another page, and said, "Ah ha."

Taranee lifted up the book, and pointed to a picture in the middle of the page.

"So that's the knife?" I asked when I recognized the drawing. It was a shiny blade, it looked pretty old. The knife, I mean.

"Yep," Taranee said. "And listen to this." Taranee sat on the bed beside me, reading out loud.

"'The cursed knife (that's what it's called) has a lot of effect on the human being. It takes the person four stages of suffering until reaching the fifth point, which is death. The affects are: First, you may have very disturbing dreams. Then, you start sweating and shaking a lot from fear. After that, the cut gets bigger and bleeds more. Next, you start getting dizzy and lose consciousness. Finally, if the cut isn't healed, death is next.' My God, What do you guys think?"

We were speechless. The Oracle wasn't kidding when he said horrible suffering. And the stages. God, four whole stages? Who the hell invented that thing? Wait, if the person can only survive if he was healed, then what's the cure?

"Taranee," I said. "What is the cure for this thing?"

Taranee looked up from the book. "What?"

"You said that if the cut isn't healed, you die right?" I asked. Taranee nodded.

"Well," I explained. "There must be a cure if there is a condition. What does the book say?" Taranee looked back down, analyzing the page.

"It says, 'The cure to the knife's cut is the emotion that started it.'" Taranee explained.

"What emotion?" Will asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Taranee explained. "The knife has a strong affect on a special person. On a person with mixed up emotion."

"What does that mean?" Hay Lin said, speaking for the first time.

"It means," taranee explained one more time. "That if you're mad at someone in particular, let's say, someone you loved, and you found out that he was cheating on you with you're best friend. You'd be mad at him for several reasons, each reason with the same emotions. If you are that person, you're another victim to the knife."

Oh, my God. As if things didn't need to get any worse. Even people who didn't have the chance to live happily, they can't even change that. I was so angry, I felt like I was crushing the bed frame beside me.

"That's…" Irma said, serious for the first time. "That's horrible!"

"Why?" Will voiced what she thought. "Why would anybody want to do such a thing?"

"There's no one that too evil." Hay Lin agreed.

"Then you must stop him," Yan Lin said. I totally forgot that she was sitting there. "Before he can get to anybody."

"Guys," Taranee said. "There's no need to worry. Mixed up emotions are not something that anybody could just have. If you have mixed up emotions, you were affected by the same person, the same way, and in the same place. Almost. Point is, Mixed up emotions rarely exists."

I let out a sigh of relief. Good, it means that everybody could deserve a chance in life.

"That's great, Taranee," Will said, her tone not changing. "Just great. But it still means that some people will be affected."

The phone rang then. My phone, to be exact. I dug into my pocket, and pulled it out. I lifted up the lid.

"Hello?" I asked through the phone. It was my mom. She was telling me I should go home for some party Lillian – my little sister – was pulling. I tried to tell her that I was busy, but she told me that I'm coming or I'll be grounded for a month. I finally gave in after the fifth and final time.

"Sorry, guys," I said, putting my phone back in my pocket. "I gotta go for some little sister party. I'll see you guys at school."

We said our goodbyes, and I was on my way to my house. I really can't wait till I'm sixteen, so I can get my driver's license. And I couldn't get the thought of the cursed knife out of my head. That's what I thought of on the whole way back.

I arrived almost ten minutes after my moms call, and it turned out that I hadn't missed quite a lot. They were still in need of someone to get the cookies from the kitchen. Since my mom was too busy playing with the other kids, that was my job.

This was so unfair.

I wanted to go to sleep, even if it was just seven thirty. I was so tired for some reason. That's what I explained to mom after spending an hour serving my sister. She said I could go upstairs and sleep if I wanted to. And that's exactly what I did. I climbed up the stairs, changed into my purple-and-silk night gown, and slipped into bed. I couldn't get the thought of the mixed up emotions out of my head.

At least when I was capable of thought. Because seconds later, I was drifting toward unconsciousness.

You know? I really hate it when someone wakes you up rudely. Because that's what happened to me.

I was woken up in the middle of the night with hand on my mouth, and, oh yeah…

A knife held to my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

Okay, I'm getting really tired of this. I mean, who would want to be woken up from a nice sleep after a long day? And I was sure that maybe the person who was holding me didn't want any of my help. Its jut those Guardian instincts put to work. Oh, and the knife held to my throat, too.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my intruder. And let's just say he didn't look like the friendly type.

"Listen, little Guardian," He said, and I was shocked to hear his voice. It was so full of evil. "You will tell your friends to stop searching for me, or they'll be sorry."

What? _**He**_was causing all this mess? Then that means…

Then that means that the knife he was holding to my throat was…

The cursed knife.

Oh God. Oh no. If that thing cuts through my skin….

I stopped myself right there. I won't think of him. No matter what happened. I focused on the demon on top of me.

"Oh no, you don't." He warned. He pressed the knife closer to my neck. I really don't know how he knew. I was just thinking of crushing me knee into his spine. But know I didn't think I could. On account of the knife locked to my throat.

"You will tell your friends to stop their search," The demon warned again. "And if you don't, you'll be sorry. And you won't tell them – or anyone – about me. Do you understand?"

What could I do? He had a _**knife**_ to my throat.

I nodded my head so he could understand that I approve.

A small smile crept across his face. The knife moved a little closer beneath my cheek, above my collarbone.

"You are a once in a lifetime victim." He said his face only a few inches away from mine now. "How could I miss out on a chance like this? I wish I had the cursed knife with me."

Oh. My. God. That wasn't the cursed knife he was holding against my throat. Or at least I thought it wasn't.

"Happy nightmares." The demon said one last time, before he slipped his hand off my mouth, and slipped the knife and sliced it into my skin above my collarbone.

Ouch. I wanted to scream. I thought I screamed. I know I sucked in a ton of air and was going to let it out in a shriek. But I found myself holding my breath instead. I felt something liquid roll down from my mouth, and down to my chin. My whole body started to shake. I couldn't move anything in my body. The demon threw his head back and started laughing. With that, he disappeared.

Just like that.

After a few seconds of more shaking, my body froze. And I could move my hands again. I squeezed in a few fingers, just in case. When I realized I could move, I got up from the bed and went over to the bathroom inside my room. When I turned on the light, I realized that I was bleeding.

My mouth had blood drooling down to my chin, and the place where the knife had sliced was covered with blood. I quickly started washing the place where my mouth was bloody, and I undressed my nightgown to wash the cut on my neck. I kept on washing my neck, but it was no use. I finally gave up and took a shower. The warm water was soothing against my neck. I kept on making sure in the mirror that the bleeding was over every time I started getting out. When I was sure the cut won't bleed anymore, I closed the water and got out.

I opened my medicine cabin, and pulled out Band-Aids. I wrapped one of the handkerchiefs on the cut, sticking it to my collarbone with the plasters. When I was done, I pulled on a towel around my body, threw my bloody nightgown into the bottom of the laundry basket, and went to my room. I turned on the small light – fearing the big light would wake my parents – and opened my closet. I dug through my wardrobe, until I found another pajama, and pulled it on. I went back to my bed, and sat down again. I didn't think I'll tell anyone about this. And not because of the demon's warning, but because I didn't want the news to reach _**him**_.

I lifted the cover of my bed up to my chin, sleeping on my right side – the part where my neck wasn't cut – and closed my eyes.

God, what a night. I couldn't believe what just happened. I never wanted to be involved in this. I never chose to be a Guardian. And this was exactly why. I never wanted this to happen. It was never my choice. Kinda think of it, it was nobody's choice to be a Guardian. But the others learned to live with it. So why can't I? Oh, right, because I was sliced in the neck. And there's nothing I could do about it.

But I wasn't capable of thought after that, because next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

The clock rang furiously beside. I groaned. Ugh. School. I banged my hand over the Stop button, and opened my eyes. The light wasn't bright outside my window, and I wasn't feeling so good.

I had a weird dream last night – and not the demon's visit, because I can feel the cut hurting in my skin right now – it was about me, and another blurry shape. All I remember is that I was in a familiar valley, and that I was standing in front of a beautiful fountain. And that there was someone coming towards me. But the shape was too blurry for me to know who it was.

I sat up on my bed. When I got up, I realized that there was some liquid on my bed…

Blood. My blood.

Do you know what my first thought was?

_**EW.**_

I quickly changed the sheet of my bed, and threw it – the sheet, I mean – with the cover to the bottom of my laundry basket.

I dug through my closet for something high necked – to cover my Band-Aids – and found an orange high-necked pullover, and matched it with one of my dark skinny jeans, and black leather jacket. I went downstairs, skipped breakfast, and went to school. Even though I was in my leather jacket, I was shivering beneath the leather. And it wasn't even that cold. I mean, we were in the middle of November, but it was still cold. At least for me.

I entered the Sheffield institute, and got ready for another day.

"So," My mom said conversationally that evening at dinner. "How was your day Cornelia?"

I took a bite from my steak, and started chewing. I waited until I swallowed, then answered, "It was fine." – Actually, it was the worst, most hurting, most crappy day in my life! I added mentally.

It really was so awful. First, I wasn't paying any attention to any single lesson. Then, I accidently bumped into three other students in the same day. After that, food was dumped into my pullover! It was so humiliating. But I wasn't going to tell my parents that.

I just said it was fine, excused myself from dinner, and went up to my room.

The strangest thing happened then. When I closed the door behind me to my room, I saw something's – or rather someone's – reflect in the mirror. And it wasn't just anyone. I quickly turned around, but he wasn't there anymore. All I could see were my trophies, and my photo with all the girls, and a photo where I was with Elyon.

Okay. I was definitely going crazy. Loco. Insane. And this time I meant it. What was going on?

I shook my head. I needed to get some sleep. I went into the bathroom, changed into a blue t-shirt and some dotted pants, and went to bed.

To say that I had the weirdest dream ever, I did. It wasn't just weird, either. It was confusing, reminding me of old memories, and also, heartbreaking.

Because… I dreamt about _**him**_.

And that rarely happened.

I was standing in that familiar valley again, this time, the fountain was behind me. And I was in my Guardian form. I was staring at the handsome guy standing a few feet away from me. He was staring back at me, his face expressionless.

"C-Caleb?" I stammered happily. It was really him. He was here. With me. Alone together.

"Is it really you?" I asked again, my eyes filling with tears of happiness.

Caleb shook his head, his face still expressionless. "I'm not here on your account."

I was shocked at how his voice was ice cold, that I had to stammer, "W-What?"

"I'm here to warn you," he continued. "About the loose demon. They couldn't find anyone else, so they sent me."

The demon? He was here just to warn me about the demon?

"Th-That's it?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"No," he said. I was so relieved. But the relief was gone with each of his next words: "I also want to say good-bye."

I let out a little gasp. What? He was here to say what?

"Please," I begged, my eyes filling with tears again. "Please, don't say that. Please."

The tears were spilling out now, and I didn't care if he saw them.

"I can't be with you anymore," he said in the same dead voice. "We can never be together. I don't love you anymore, Cornelia."

I felt as if he'd slapped me. But it hurt even more. No. what I felt was as if he had put his hand through my chest and ripped my heart out. And my heart stopped beating and broke into pieces from where it lay on the ground. I was starting to breathe hard. And the tears were spilling quicker and quicker.

"No…" I choked out. I wasn't able to breathe. "_**NO!! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!!**_" I gripped two fistfuls of my gold hair behind my back. My heart beating was the only sound in my ear.

"PLEASE, CALEB!" I yelled at him, pleading. "PLEASE DON'T BE LIKE THAT!!"

I thought he was going to pull me into his arms. I thought he was going to pull me close to his chest and let me sob there. I thought he would take me back.

But none of that happened.

The only thing he said, however, was, "I'm sorry." And then he started to disappear.

NO.

I quickly ran towards him. My running was set to slow motions that are only seen on TV. It wasn't after a second that I returned to my normal speed, and tried to catch him before he slipped away. But when I tried to touch him, my hands went through him. My knees gave up beneath me, and I was on my hands on knees. I was sobbing so bad, that I thought every tear in my body was being ripped out. I buried my face in my hands, trying to pull myself together. The next thing I knew when I pulled face up, was that I was I a prison cell. I quickly stood up, looking around me. It was still blurry because of all the tears that were still spilling out. When I turned to the cell door, a figure was standing there, staring at me.

Phobos.

But how? How could he be here? I thought he was the one who was supposed to be here. A small, familiar smile crept across his face as he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

It was the cursed knife.

He quickly thrust it my direction. And I let out a shriek.

I woke up from that dream, screaming fiercely in my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Each screams burning. I just had to let it all out. I couldn't get it. What was so bad about that dream? Oh, wait, just about everything!

My lungs were burning. My heart was aching and beating so hard against my chest that I thought I might explode. My breathing was so fast, that I doubted I was breathing at all. I was a total mess. I was sweating and panting so hard from that nightmare. And I thought I was going to start crying.

But I held it in because I heard footsteps coming closer to my room.

The door suddenly swung open, and my dad stepped in holding a fake raccoon.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around the room. "I heard shouting."

"Nothing," I assured my father, still breathing hard. "I just had a bad dream." And then, realizing what he was holding, I said, "What were you gonna do? Raccoon him to smithereens?"

My dad looked down at the raccoon. "It was the first thing I grabbed by my bedside table."

"You have a raccoon on you're bedside table?" I asked, my breath returning to its normal strength.

"Honey, Buster's also a light bulb. I bought it on the internet," he explained. "I don't know how people used to live before the internet."

"I don't know what's weirder," I told him. "My dream, or the fact that you paid for that thing." I eyed the raccoon weirdly. God, where did he get that thing?

"You wanna talk about it?" Dad asked me. "Your dream, I mean?"

I hesitated. I didn't know if I should tell him the truth, or just lie like I always do. I decided to do a little bit of both.

"No," I finally said. "It's kind of a girl thing."

"Ah," He said understandably, sitting beside me on the bed. "Boy problems?"

I nodded, looking down at the sheets.

"Look, darling," He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

I looked at him and smiled gently. "Aw," I said. "Thanks, daddy."

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed my face into his chest.

"It's gonna be alright," he said into my hair. When I let go of him, I saw Lillian storm through the room with a giant fake polar bear in her hand.

"What's happening here?" she said, looking around the room. "I thought I heard shouting."

What I said, was the last thing I should have said. "Why does everyone have a lamp-shaped critter but me?"

My dad chuckled quietly at my remark, got up, and dragged Lillian out of the room.

"Try and sleep, honey." He told me before he, too, got out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I did try. Sleeping, I mean. But when the dream started sinking into my memory, the waterworks started.

I really don't know what the hell I should do.

I buried my face into the pillow, and wept quietly. When I was sure that all of it was out, I sat on my back, staring at the ceiling. When I realized I couldn't sleep, I got off the bed. I made my way to the bathroom to change my Band-Aids.

When I was done, I decided to take a walk. I mean, I knew it was six thirty in the morning – on a Saturday morning – but I needed to walk around a little.

I went to my closet and got out another high-necked pullover – blue this time – and wore some trainers to go with it. I pulled out a note and wrote: _**out for a walk, be home soon. Cornelia.**_

I taped the note on the fridge once I was downstairs, took my cell phone and my keys, and went out.

The sun wasn't out of the clouds yet. And the morning fog was burning my eyes. I had no idea where I was going. I was just walking to wherever my heart told me to. I realized where I had gone when I stopped in front of the valley where the girls and I had had our first Guardian practice.

It was also the same place where I first saw Caleb's face.

This is where my heart has led me. The place where I first met Caleb. My heart was really affected by that dream.

Tears were coming back into my eyes. God, what was that, anyway? I've never cried this much before.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes, wiping away the tears. That's when I saw something familiar standing in the shadows.

Without thinking, I found myself walking towards the figure. I didn't recognize it at first, thanks to the fog. But when I got closer, the pieces started fitting into place. Because standing in front of me was…

The Demon.

"You," I said, walking closer to him. I saw the same smile he gave me the last night we've met creep into his demonic face.

"Yes," he said. "It's me." He pulled his arms from across his chest and held them in front of him. Like he was going to give me a hug, or something. Which would have been a little weird.

"I'm gonna tell them, you know." I warned him. "The other Guardians, I mean."

That faded the smile off his face. And, moving faster than I ever saw anyone move before, I was pinned to the block wall behind me, his hand on my throat, and his other hand holding a knife to my heart.

"You will _**not **_speak of this to anyone," He demanded. "You will keep this a secret. Or else I'll make you pay."

"I'm not afraid of you," I choked out. I sounded more brave than I felt. I was a little frightened. This time, he had a knife to my heart.

His grip on my throat tightened, and I was panting, trying to breathe.

"You will be," He promised, his voice as tight as his grip.

Before I can disagree, he disappeared. Just like last night. When I realized I could breathe again, I put one hand on my throat where the demon held it. And my other hand beneath my chest. I was trying to catch my breath. I'm really getting sick of that damn demon. Oh, how I wish I could give him a kick in the gut. Or punch him in the face. God, he deserved it. I mean, who the hell would hold a 15-and-a-half-year-old-girl to a wall and try to choke her to death?

You won't even be able to name one person. Except in the movies, of course.

When I started walking again, I found myself shaking. And not because I was cold, either.

God. What was wrong with me? I needed a rest. And apparently, sleep was not the answer.

I walked a few more who-knows-how-many-miles, and then gave up, and decided to go back home. I was halfway there, when something hit me on the head. Literally.

I was sent crashing on the floor on my stomach, my face to the dirty ground. I groaned in annoyance.

When I sat up, and looked up at the thing that hit me, I found Peter – Taranee's brother – running towards me.

"Oh, hi," He said once he got closer. "Sorry about that." He was holding a basket ball in his hand. So that's what had hit me.

"Cornelia?" He asked when he recognized me. "What are you doing here? Here, let me help you." He held his hand in front of him, and I took it gratefully. He helped me up, and I cleaned the dust off of my pullover.

"You okay?" He asked when I was done. I nodded.

"So," Peter said as we started walking to my house. "What brings you here?"

"Just taking a walk," I replied automatically.

"At seven in the morning?" he asked questioningly. "On a Saturday?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

We walked in silence for a moment.

"Hey," He said suddenly. "Wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

My eyes widened as I stared at the street in front of me. "Um…" was all I could say.

"So?" He asked when I didn't answer. Peter and I? Together? Peter? Taranee's brother?

"I really can't, Peter," I replied, still staring at the road in front of me.

"Tomorrow night, then?" He offered. God, was he ever gonna give up?

"I don't know, Peter," I said, finally looking at him. "But I'll think about it, 'Kay?"

I didn't wait for him to answer. At the sight of my house, I waved at him, and ran towards my home.

I opened the door, and closed it quietly behind me. Nobody was awake, good. I went over to the kitchen, and ripped off my note off the fridge.

I walked quietly up the stairs. I went to my room, and closed the door behind me. The only thing I could do know was waiting for someone to wake up.

I went over to my bed and pulled my headphones on. I stumbled on the sheets and closed my eyes as the songs started.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as a slow, romantic song started playing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

"Cornelia!" Will yelled at me. "Can you please focus?"

I was at Will's house, in her bedroom. We were trying to look for anyone who might have the 'mixed up emotions'.

On her computer.

I'm not kidding. We're doing magical research on Will's computer. But the thing is, her computer is sort of charmed. We can speak to it. Literally. So if we want something non-human, the computer searches unknown profiles on the internet, and voila, the news we want.

"Oh, sorry," I said, scanning the paper with listed names in my hand. "Um, the next is Jennifer Belkin."

"Jennifer Belkin," Will repeated, facing her computer. "Does that sound familiar, George?"

"Mmm," The computer said. The screen was starting to produce file after file, window after window. After a few seconds, it all disappeared and Will's wallpaper appeared again.

"Nope," George, the computer, replied. "Just a car accident and a suicidal dive."

Will sighed in exhaustion as she slammed her head on her desk.

"How many more people?" Irma whined with pouty lips. "I am dead inside. I don't even know how I'm moving."

"Okay," Hay Lin said, sitting on the bed. "Let's take a break for a while."

We all sat in silence. My eyes were almost closed, until Taranee started talking, saying, "Hey, Cornelia?"

"Hmm?" I said, my eyes still closed.

"Peter asked for you today," she explained. My eyes opened wide.

"Who?" I asked stupidly, just to make sure.

"Peter," Taranee repeated for me. "Peter, my brother. He asked about you today."

"Um," I stammered. "And why is that?"

"I dunno," Taranee replied. "What happened between you guys? He said something about bumping into you earlier today."

"Well," I shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. "I was taking a walk this morning, when I bumped into him."

"Did he say anything interesting?" Irma joined in, suddenly interested.

"Um," I decided to let them in on the truth. "He kinda asked me out."

All of their mouths dropped open.

"You did say yes," Hay Lin said. "Didn't you?"

"Um," God, what had I gotten myself into? How was I going to get out of this one? "I told him I'll think about it.

"You'll think about it?" Will said, surprised. "I thought you thought he was cute."

"Yeah. But I don't think I'm ready to date yet."

"Not ready to date yet?" Irma echoed. "Cornelia, it's been six months. Who are you waiting for? You know that _**he's **_never coming back."

That stung. That really hurt. And the others knew it too. Since Hay Lin elbowed her in the arm and went, "Irma!"

I looked down at my hands. "You know what?" I said. "I need some air." I got up from Will's bed, and started walking towards the door.

"Way to go, bubble brain," was the last thing I heard Hay Lin say to Irma before I closed the bedroom door and started down the stairs.

I went over the back door and got out. I don't know if I cried. All I know is that it was hard to see all of a sudden. I went over to a tree and wept silently behind it, out of people's view. When I was done, I started thinking of what Irma had said. She did have a point. Who was I waiting for any way? I knew he was never coming back. Even my dreams have been trying to tell me that. I just needed to suck it up, and move on.

But it was easier said than done.

I realized the first step I had to take was finding me a date. And I knew who to start with.

I pulled out my cell phone and searched for the number I had never used before. I pressed the 'send' button, and waited.

After a few rings, he answered. "Hello?" Peter said.

"Um, hi Peter," I said. "It's Cornelia. I've been thinking of what you said today, and, how about we go to the Grill tonight?"

To say Peter was cool about it that would have been a lie. Because the next thing I heard, was his excited voice in my ears.

"Cool," He said, apparently trying to keep his cool. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Seven." I replied, and then hung up. I started going back home to change, because my date with Peter was in two hours.

I waited patiently in the living room, watching TV with Lillian. She was watching some dumb kids show on Nickelodeon. I was waiting for Peter to come pick me up in his car (he was sixteen and a half, after all). After a few minutes of watching Sponge Bob square pants talking about a serious plan with his pet snail, Garry, the bell rang.

I got up from the couch and went over to the door. It was Peter, of course. He was dressed in nice green polo shirt, and jeans.

"Oh," he said when he saw me. "Hi, Cornelia. You look good."

I couldn't help smiling. I was dressed in my high-necked red dress with short sleeves above my shoulder, and the skirt just above my knees.

"Thanks." Was all I said. We walked towards his car, a Mercedes. He opened the passenger door for me, and I entered in the passenger seat. When he got into the driver's seat, he started talking about how great The Grill – the restaurant we were going to – is.

He pulled over in the parking lot, and we entered the restaurant. We took a reservation, and sat in the corner. We started talking casually, waiting for our food. When our food came, we started eating happily, still chatting. I wasn't nervous like I thought I'd be. I was actually enjoying myself.

Except when Peter suddenly stopped talking, and eyed me weirdly.

"What?" I couldn't help asking.

"Um, Cornelia," he said in a weird voice. "Why is part of your dress redder than the other part?"

"What?" I asked stupidly. He pointed at the left side of my dress. I looked down at myself. And imagine what was happening.

I was bleeding.

God, why here? Why now?

"Um," I said, looking back at him. "Can you excuse me for a second? I need to go to the Ladies' room."

I didn't wait for him to answer. I quickly got up, taking my purse with me. I ran towards the bathroom, and entered it. No one was here. Excellent. I stared at the redder spot in the mirror. I wasn't wrong. I _**was **_bleeding.

I started lifting up my sleeve as high as it can go, and stared at the Band-Aids in horror. They were bright red.

I quickly made sure that nobody would come in – by growing a large vine against the door – and got out a lot of tissue from my purse. I started shoving the tissues neatly under the Band-Aids, making sure that it wouldn't be visible under my dress. And thank God I was wearing red. Because my entire body was soaked with blood. I cleaned up as much as I can, but realized it was no use.

I needed a shower. Except that they don't install bathtubs in restaurants. I guess I'm gonna have to call it a night.

I wrote a message on my phone, telling myself that there was a disaster happening at my place. When I was sure it will appear from my mom or dad, I went out of the bathroom.

Peter was still waiting for me. He was sitting silently at the table. I went over to him, and didn't sit down.

"Peter, I'm really sorry," I said as I looked at my cell phone screen. "But I have to go. Something terrible has happened at home."

"Well let me drive you," He offered, standing up as well.

"No," I said quickly. "My house isn't far away. I'll walk. Thanks for dinner, by the way." I started walking quickly towards the door. I turned my head once to tell him I was sorry.

And then was out of the restaurant, heading to my house. I was running so fast that I thought my lungs might explode. When I was at my house, I entered it silently and rushed to my room.

My parents didn't bother asking me why I was back early. I locked my room door, and went to the bathroom. I quickly undressed, and opened the water in my bathtub.

That's it. I'm taking ten Band-Aids with me wherever I go, from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six**_

I am really exhausted. I spent the entire night searching for a cure. For the cut in my neck, I mean. It appears that the demon had used the cursed knife on me two nights ago. But don't panic. Just stay cool.

I wasn't in the panicking zone yet. Just give me two minutes, and I am there.

I was pacing my room quietly, trying to calm down.

It's been two days, I kept on thinking. I have a lot of time to find a cure. At least three days, if you count the night I was cut.

But it was not true. The time, yes. But the cure, no. I hadn't slept last night at all. And I have gone through almost every single book in the library. I looked in every single website on the internet. I even sneaked into Taranee's house, trying to find anything in the book she came with, but found nothing. I had no idea what to do. My life is going to be over in approximately three days, and there's nothing I could do about it. Life sucks, you know. I have searched almost everything in the world for a cure, and there is nothing at all. Not even a clue.

I crashed on my bed, my face buried in the pillow. My cut hurt more and more with every minute, and it bleeds more with every two hours. When I went to change the Band-Aids a while age, I noticed that the cut was bigger by two inches. Really, when will this end?

I groaned in my pillow. How will I mention this to the girls? How will I tell them that I'm almost dying? Should I go: 'hey guys, remember the cursed knife the Oracle warned us about? Yeah, I got cut with it. And I'm gonna die in about two or three days. Surprise!'

I can't just do that. I need to either have a plan B, or just lie down and die. I had no idea what else to do.

My eyes close as I rolled to my side to sleep. I hadn't slept in, like, two whole days. I was so tired, that I thought I might pass out.

Which was the next thing that happened.

I was in a weird forest. Everything was so dark. I didn't know where I was. I caught the scent of salty breeze, and then I realized that I was smelling the ocean. I followed the scent, going deeper into the forest. The scent was getting closer, yet I felt that I was getting too deep into the woods. I saw a glimpse of light between one of the trees. That's when I realized that I was getting closer with every step that I took. I walked towards the light. I pushed the trees in front of me apart and stepped into the light. It was so bright where I was going, that I had to shield my eyes with my arms. When I felt the light grow weaker, I pulled my arms away from my face. The light was gone, replaced by the beautiful beach. The water was crashing to the shore, and the moon was high up in the sky. It was growing into a beautiful view, until it became more beautiful – if that was possible – when I saw someone with dark brown hair standing by the shore. He was staring at the moon, not knowing I was even there.

I gasped when I saw him. Without thinking, I was walking towards him. I knew I was getting closer with every step, though I felt impossibly far away. I kept on walking towards him. He was still staring at the moon, not seeing me at all. I tried calling his name, but he still didn't see me.

I stopped short when I saw another figure coming towards him. Her gold braids bouncing as she walked.

Elyon.

I tried calling her too. But it was like I was invisible to them. I tried screaming, but it was like they were deaf. I stopped screaming when Elyon started talking.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She said, coming to stand next to Caleb, her eyes on the moon.

"Yeah," he agreed, and I smiled at how soft and pure his voice was. "Beautiful." He looked down at his feet then, his expression filled with agony. I hated seeing him like this. I started walking towards him again, not caring what he said to hurt me. As long as he's happy, I'm happy.

But Elyon's next sentence made me freeze: "I know. I miss her too. Cornelia was an amazing friend. I can't believe she had to go." Elyon broke off with a sob. Caleb took her in his arms, crying with her.

What did she mean I had to go? What did she mean she missed me that she'd cry? And Caleb too? What was going on? I ran towards them. When I was close enough to touch them, I reached out for Caleb. But my hand froze in mid air at Caleb's next words.

"I can't believe she's dead," he said in a hoarse voice. "Why didn't she tell anyone that she was dying that day? Why did Cornelia ever die?"

I was starting to shake. Oh my God, I was dead. I looked down at myself for the first time. I was in my Guardian form, my body covered with blood. The cut on my neck had grown and formed a crescent, descending down my arm. My skin was pale white, and my long hair was full of blood where it lay on my thighs. My lips were frozen, like my heart. I couldn't believe it.

I reached out and tried to touch Caleb, but my hand went through. I flew a mile away from him. The scene was fading away, and I was flying away from my only love.

My mouth opened and I let out a scream into my pillow. My lungs were burning with pain, and my heart was aching against my chest. My eyes snapped open, and I was in my room again. I was breathing at the top of my lungs, my heart beating like a bomb that might explode any second.

Tears were springing into my eyes. I pulled my hands to my face. Thank God no one was home. My parents and Lillian were out with one of Lillian's friends and their parents.

I let the dream sink in. If I don't tell them about the curse, that might happen. But yet, I still can't tell them. What should I do? What the hell am I going to do now?

I sat up on by bed; my body was shaking with fear. Every movement made the cut on my neck hurt. And every memory made my heart ache. I sniffled back the mucus – gross. I have never been afraid like that in my entire life – aside from the time I thought I lost Elyon.

I got up from my bed, and went to the bathroom to inspect the cut. I had to change the Band-Aids. And I have to buy new Band-Aids. I was running out of them.

When I went back to my room, someone unwanted was standing by the door, leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

"What do you want, demon?" I asked, without a hint of fear in my voice.

"First," he said, stepping towards me. "I want to do this."

He pulled a rope out of his pocket and ran towards me. I mean, I've been tied up by someone before, but never by someone with his tongue in my mouth.

The demon was tying my hands behind my back, kissing me passionately at the same time. I struggled, of course. I kept kicking him, and elbowing him to get the hell off of me. But I couldn't much do anything with my hands tied behind my back.

"Get off of me," I mumbled against his lips. He didn't quite get the message though. He was done tying my hands, and one of his hands cupped one sides of my face, and the other going down my waist. When I felt his hand going towards my butt, I realized it was time to kick. I lifted my knee, and I gave him a kick in the groin. When I did that, he let go of me, and flew away, his hand in the place I had kicked him in.

I closed my eyes quickly, concentrating. I felt the familiar shimmer of green twirl around my body. I felt my outfit change into the beautiful purple-and-blue Guardian outfit. And I felt leafy wings emerge from my back. My body grew taller and stronger, forming me into a Guardian of the veil.

When I opened my eyes, I was fully transformed. I pulled my hands out of the ropes, and the rope was crushed into pieces. The demon didn't forget me; his hand gripped threads of my blonde hair, and sent me flying, crashing into my dressing table. The mirror broke, and glass shattered all around me. Nail polish was sent to the ground, and all my belongings were sent flying all around the room. I tried to get up, but I felt a stab of pain down my right arm. When I looked at it, a piece of glass was coming out of my arm. I gripped the glass with my left hand, and tried to pull it out. Every inch it took to come out hurt so much that I cried out in pain. When the piece of glass was out, I stood up, and faced the demon. I held my hands in front of me, sending rays of green against the demon. Electric rays hit the demon, and sent him flying, crashing against my balcony window. Glass was everywhere, flying in every direction. Before any piece of glass could hit me, I formed a shield to protect me. The glass landed on the floor, and the demon disappeared. I put down my hands and walked slowly towards the balcony. My room was on the third floor, so the balcony was pretty high up.

I looked over the edge of the balcony. The demon was gone.

But I was wrong. Boy was I wrong. Because a second later, I felt someone's arms wrap around my chest.

The demon was pushing me toward the edge of the balcony.

I kept struggling in his arms. I was able to elbow him. But it was no use. He kept on pushing me, not giving up. He finally succeeded when he carried me and threw me.

Right off the edge of the balcony.

I tried to scream as I fell. But I couldn't. Because the last thing I knew was that I smashed at the stone floor beneath me and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven**_

My head was pounding. God was my head pounding. I was having a killer headache. I didn't even know where I was. The last thing I remember was that the demon tried to kiss me, and that there was glass everywhere and that he also…

And that he also pushed me off the balcony.

Oh my God, I was dead. I had to be dead. I mean, who would ever survive a fall like that? And I was pushed from the third floor. In my house, that's about fifty feet away from the ground. I tried moving, but my body was refusing to respond. I opened my eyes, and found out that I was on the grass in my backyard. I my arms and was on my elbows. I touched the back of my head, hoping it didn't break. When I pulled my hand in front of my face, there was no blood. I must have fallen on my feet. How did I know? Well, aside from my Guardian's instinct, I couldn't feel my left leg. When I touched it, a stab of pain shot up to my spine. I groaned in pain as I tried to sit up. I had grass stains all over my body, and the cut where a piece of glass had been in my arm was the color black. Blood was streaming down the cut in my arm and the cut in my neck. And also from my mouth, where I was sure blood was dripping from. I put the back of my hand over my mouth and wiped away the blood. I tried to stand up, but I guess my ankle was twisted.

Worse, I heard the voice of wheel tracks coming closer to my house. My parents were home.

I quickly flapped my wings, and I was flying. I flew all the way up to my balcony. I heard car doors open, then close, and then footsteps climbing to the front porch.

I quickly flipped on the light in my room; it wasn't until then that I realized what a horrible mess it was. Glass was splattered everywhere, nail polish, perfume glasses, magazines and my makeup all over the room.

The front door opened, and I heard my parents and Lillian step into the house.

I quickly closed my eyes, and concentrated at the room. I pictured the glass put back together in its original places. I pictured my makeup and stuff back on my dressing table. I pictured all the blood on the floor to be blown away and be replaced by dust.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs, and my little sister's snoring.

I quickly flew to the bathroom, and wrapped some Band-Aids around my twisted ankle.

Lillian's door squeaked as my parents' opened it to put Lillian to bed.

I flew to my bed, sat in it, and closed my eyes to transform back to human. I opened my eyes, and was in my high-necked pajamas, and my bleeding arm covered by its sleeves.

I heard footsteps come closer to my room.

I tried as hard as I could to clean my hair from all the grass. I lifted part of the cover over my body.

My doorknob twisted.

I lay on my pillow, staring at the ceiling.

My door quietly opened, and my mom peeked her head in.

"Hey mom," I greeted her, acting tired. "How was your night?"

"Fine," my mom replied, sitting on the side of my bed, her red-orange hair lying on her shoulders. "How was your night?"

"Well," I straightened up. This was the hard part. "I had a nice night. But, I sort of tripped on the front steps, and twisted my ankle." I lifted part of the cover and showed mom my twisted ankle.

Mom gasped, laying a hand on her chest. "Oh, Cornelia," She said with sympathy. "I'll call a doctor."

I nodded and let her go out of the room to call a doctor. When I was sure no one was around, I moved my two fingers, and the door closed. I hopped to the bathroom, and wrapped Band-Aids around the cut in my arm and the cut in my neck. When everything was good, I dressed back into my pajama's button-up shirt.

I hopped back to my bed, and lay on it in exhaustion. I sighed as I heard mom call the doctor to come upstairs.

When the doctor was done with my foot, he said that it was a small break, and that I'm going to be able to walk in it tomorrow at school. When the doctor left, my mom was always checking up on me, trying to make sure I was alright. At least that was until sleep got to me.

I was walking in a familiar room in a castle, searching for anyone. I didn't know where I was until I entered a huge hallway in the center of the castle. Portraits were hung all over the walls. There were pictures of former queens, and the recent queen: Elyon.

I was in Elyon's castle in Meridian. But unlike all the times I've been here, there was no one to be found. It was… empty. There were no servants running around. There were no guards guarding the place. There were no friends laughing happily as they went from room to room. And there was no… Caleb. It was completely empty. Like an abandoned home. Or a haunted house.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming closer to me at the end of the hall. A tall figure stepped in from the shadows, and I recognized her.

Narissa was standing right in front of me.

My eyes widened. Narissa's lips twitched and formed an evil grin. Her former Guardian partners – Yan Lin, Kadma, Hellinore, and Cassidy – appeared from behind her. Narissa's husband, Caleb's father, appeared on her right side. And her son appeared on her left.

I gasped in shock. Not because Narissa was standing in front of me. Not because Yan Lin was young and was going to fight me. And also not because the other former Guardians were young and evil again. But because of Narissa's son was on the evil side. He was going to fight me. And I was going to have to fight him. I was going to have to fight Caleb.

Narissa waved her finger at Caleb, and he stepped forward. He got out his big sword, and started walking closer to me. He was getting faster with every step he took. I started backing away. It wasn't that I was afraid – even though Caleb's one of the strongest, bravest most experienced guy in fighting that I ever knew – but because I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt Caleb.

He was running towards me now. Before I could even turn around, his hand was on my throat, and he was pinning me the wall. I took hold of his hand on my throat, trying to take it off. I was struggling to breathe, and he was pressing his hand tighter with every breath I took. He lowered his face to me, and pressed his lips against my ear.

"You're dead to me, Cornelia," He said, his breath tingling in my ear. "I don't love you anymore. And for that, you are dead to me."

His grip on my throat was like iron. I couldn't very much take a single breath. I stopped breathing all of a sudden. It was like my throat was closed. I couldn't even inhale one last breath, because my feet had given up underneath me, and I was falling.

I inhaled a ton of air and let it out in a shriek. I buried my face into my arm and screamed on last time. I stop screaming when I realized I was in my room again. Safe and sound from Narissa. I hope nobody heard my scream, because I thought I was going to start crying. I don't think anybody heard me, though. Because my clock alarm had blocked my scream. I started breathing so hard. It was like my dream was coming to reality.

I couldn't very much think since the stupid clock alarm was ringing so hard, I thought it would explode. I quickly slammed the clock alarm's 'Stop' button. I quickly got out of the bed, and hobbled to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and changed my Band-Aids – both on my arm and my neck. When I was done, hobbled to my wardrobe. I dressed in a green top, matched it with my dark gray, long skirt. And wore a beige wool jacket over it. It was freezing outside. I also wore some sandals that I could wear on top of the Band-Aids.

I hopped down stairs, hoping I'll get to school early and not having to run to class. I placed a note on the fridge saying that I already went to school. I went upstairs on more time to check how I looked. I noticed something bright on my desk in the mirror reflection. I turned my head, and went towards it.

The white lily was lying ever so beautifully in the small vase I put it in. It was the last thing Caleb had given to me, made by my own tear. I got the flower out of the vase, and held it between my fingers. It was so beautiful. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I rubbed it before it could mess up my makeup. But at least I remembered to wear waterproof mascara this time.

I placed the lily in my jacket pocket, and hopped down the stairs. I took a bus to school, of course. I didn't think I could walk all those blocks. On my whole ride, I kept on cursing the demon under my breath, for a twisted ankle and a cute arm. Oh, and don't forget being cut with the cursed knife.

When I arrived to school, my friends gave me their 'Get well soons', and I was forced to pay attention to class.

The bell rang, announcing that school was over. I gratefully got up from my seat, and started walking – well, hobbling was the right word – towards the door. I was on my path to the front door to join my friends, when Taranee was catching up with me.

"Hey, Cornelia," she said in a strange tone once she was walking with me. "What happened on your date with Peter yesterday? He said you stood him up."

I gaped at her. "I didn't stand him up. I showed up. We had a nice time, but at the end of the date, I had a family emergency and I had to go."

"Why didn't you at least let him drive you home?" Taranee asked suspiciously.

"My house wasn't far away," I shrugged.

"Cornelia, it was two miles away."

"Really? I was home in like, five minutes of walking."

"You really hurt his feelings, Cornelia," Taranee said, a glimpse of hurt in her face. "Do you know that?"

"No, I didn't." I replied, staring at the ground in front of me. "Tell him, that I'm sorry, that I never meant to hurt his feelings." I finally looked at her. "But I don't think I'm ready to date yet. I'm sorry."

Taranee digested that, her face twisting with understanding.

We reached the others by then. They were waiting for us at the school gate. When they saw us, they came to our direction.

"We're needed in Meridian." Will said once we reached each other. "Elyon says that demon found his way back there."

"So?" Taranee said. "Let's go!"

We quickly went over to the place we had transformed last time. Will got out the Heart, and said, "Guardians unite!"

Once again, shields of energy were swirling around my body, transforming me into a Guardian. I felt my energy grow with every changed place in my body. My hair grew longer, descending until reaching my thighs. My powers were too strong to reject.

Once I opened my eyes, the others – like me – were excited to go to Meridian. Will opened a portal with the Heart, and we went through it. We entered in front of the castle at the end of Meridian. Elyon was waiting for us, as usual.

"Corny!" She yelled when she saw. I hadn't realized how much I really _**missed **_Elyon. She reached out for me, and I hugged her fiercely. I made sure her face was at my right side – I was hiding the cut with my hair – so she wouldn't see the Band-Aids. When I let go of her, she started talking about the missing people in Meridian. She kept on talking while we entered the palace. It was when we entered the hallway that I saw him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight**_

I hid my cut by pulling more hair onto my shoulder. I didn't want anyone to see the Band-Aids, especially Caleb. Once we reached him, I've been very nervous all of a sudden. I was trying to take my eyes off his beautiful face and focus on what Elyon was saying. When she was done explaining what was happening, she said, "I really need your help. I can't keep losing other people like this. Can you please go search the city and try to find him? I've already sent guards, but they came up with nothing."

"Of course we'll help you Elyon," Hay Lin said softly. "We'll search everywhere."

"Okay," Elyon said, relaxing. "Thank you so much you guys. Caleb will be coming with you, since he knows the city better than others."

My eyes widened. Me and Caleb on the same mission? That was going to be really uncomfortable. I looked at Elyon helplessly. When I was sure Caleb wasn't looking, I mouthed to Elyon, "Help."

Elyon looked confused for a second, and then remembering that she mentioned Caleb, she understood what I meant.

"Good, then let's go." Will said, turning around, ready to leave.

"Wait," Elyon said before we can go. "Can Cornelia stay here with me?"

The others turned around to face her.  
"Why?" Irma asked. That made me grow a small vine and bang it quietly on her foot. She looked at me, and I told her about Caleb in my thoughts, confessing everything I feel about him. Once I was done, her face turned from understanding to an apologetic expression.

_**Sorry about what I told you**_, she thought, meaning when we were at Will's house. I nodded, letting her know that I forgive her. She didn't know, anyway. So I thought about letting it slide.

Taranee – apparently must have heard my thoughts – went, "Yeah. Sure Elyon. She can stay with you."

Will and Hay Lin raised their eyebrows at her.

"I'll explain later," she muttered to them. I went over to Elyon and stood by her side, looking at the girls only.

"Okay," Irma said, sticking up for me – what a weird thing. "Let's go."

They turned around and left, Caleb not bothering to even look at me.

When they were gone, Elyon held my arm and said, "Spill."

She dragged me with her to one of the sofas. We both sat on it, and Elyon was pleading for me to tell her what was going on between me and Caleb. After her fifth try, I finally gave in. I told her about how I was still in love with him, and that I'd do anything to get him back. Elyon looked so interested, and didn't interrupt me. That's why I love Elyon, and why she's the one I trust the most. When I was done, Elyon let what I said sink in.

"Oh," she said when she understood. "That sucks."

"Yeah," I agreed with her. "Love stinks. Especially if it involves having nightmares."

Oops. I really shouldn't have said that. Especially when Elyon's expression turned into a confused one, and said, "What nightmares?"

"Um," I was trying to think up of a lie. And fast. I can't just tell her what really happened. Even at the time I need to make a lie, I couldn't. Not because I can't think of a lie, but because I can't dare lying to Elyon. She was my best friend.

Elyon must have seen that I was trying to think up a lie, since she folded her arms across her chest, and went, "Cornelia."

"Alright," I said in defeat. "I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Fine," She said. And seeing how disturbed I really was, she said. "Cornelia? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath.

"You know the knife that the demon has to cause people to die?" – She nodded – "well, one of the affects is having nightmares. And I've been having nightmares because…"

I took another deep breath.

Then another one.

"Elyon," I confessed. "Three nights ago, the demon – the one causing all this fear – paid me a visit. He threatened me not to tell the others about him, and to tell them to stop their search for him. I didn't do that, of course. So, the demon gave me a little reward. He cut through my skin with the cursed knife." I lifted my hair from where the Band-Aids were, and showed them to Elyon. She inspected them for a minute, her face getting dizzy as she realized that the red stains against the Band-Aids were blood. She looked at space in front of her, digesting what she just heard and saw. Her eyes suddenly widened, she let out a gasp.

"Are you insane?!" She said, staring at me with wide eyes. "How did this happen? Why did it happen? I thought it was only for people with mixed up emotion. We have to tell them. We have to tell everyone to help. We –"

"No, Elyon," I cut her off mid-sentence, standing up. "This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone. I knew this would happen." I left her sitting there, storming away from her. I heard her get up from the sofa and follow me.

"Knew what, Cornelia?" Elyon asked as she stepped in front of me. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew that if I tell anyone," I explained. "She'll – or he'll – tell everyone else. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?"

"So you risked your life afraid of feeling a little embarrassed?"

"No, Elyon," to my utter fear, tears sprang into my eyes. "Well, yes, that and… well, I didn't want Caleb to know. Because if he did, he won't even care. I feel like he hates me. Like he doesn't love me anymore. Not even like me."

"Corny," Elyon said sympathetically. "You know he loves you. You just don't see each other a lot."

"Elyon, he chose Meridian over me. Twice."

"He was just doing his duty, Cornelia. And his duty is to the queen and Meridian."  
"Yes, but the queen let him decide. And he decided. Elyon, he preferred being your special bodyguard instead of coming back to Earth with me. And when he decided that, evil was lifted from Meridian."

"Corny," Elyon rubbed my right arm, and I winced when her hand came over the cut in my arm.

"You see what I mean?" I asked her, meaning Caleb. "You've been through that thing. Back before any of us knew magic existed. You know how it hurts to know that he's somewhere else, and that he could be with someone else."

"I know, Corny. But we have to tell the other Guardians. I mean, they are going to find the demon that did this to you. They might as well get the cure from him."

I hesitated before I answered her. What could I say? That I preferred dying than telling my friends the truth?

I looked deeply into Elyon's gray eyes. She was so honest, so sweet to tell her no.

I nodded. "Fine, but only to find a cure. And…just tell them about how stupid I am and get it over with."

"Hey," She said, holding both my arms. "You are not stupid, Cornelia. You were just scared. That happens to everyone. Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay."

I smiled at her. This is why she's my best friend.

"Thanks, Ely," I said as a tear spilled out of my eyes. "This is exactly why you're my best friend."

Elyon squeezed me in a tight hug. When she let go of me, she said, "I'll go call them in the throne room, to give you some time alone."

I nodded. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before she left. I wandered in the empty halls for a while, my arms wrapped around my chest. I felt something grow in my hand, and found out that I was holding Caleb's lily.

It was suddenly hard to breathe. I was panting and sweating so hard all of a sudden. My legs gave up on me, and sent me crashing to the hard stone floor. I was on the floor, breathing so hard. The last thing I remember was the feeling of Caleb's lily in my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Elyon's POV**

_**Chapter nine**_

I left Cornelia alone and went to the throne hall. I walked fast, afraid I might be too late when I come back. The thought of being too late made me run. I opened the big doors that were sealing the throne room. Once I was in, I thrust my necklace in the air. I placed my arms in its direction, palms up, and concentrated. I thought of the Heart of Candracar. The necklace, instead of falling, stayed still in the air. It shimmered with white light, and opened a light beneath it. Standing in the light, was Will.

"Hey, Elyon," She said once she knew the calling was from me. "What's wrong?"

"Um," I really should have thought of a speech. "Did you guys find the demon yet?"

"Nope," Irma said, appearing from behind her. "But we did find an apple."

Taranee appeared behind her, and elbowed her in the ribs.

"No," Will replied. "Why?"

"Well," I had no idea how I should break this to them. Cornelia owes me. "You guys wouldn't have happened to run over the cure, did you?"

"Um," Will said. "No, why do you need the cure. I thought you said there's no one in the suffering area."

"No, actually," I was thinking of something that might not involve Cornelia. Even though I know it was going to slip out soon. "There's still one more in that area."

"Who?" Hay Lin popped in. "And when?"

"Um," this was the moment of truth. "She really doesn't like to talk about it."

"She?" Caleb joined in. Caleb, uh-oh. Cornelia's gonna hate me for this.

"Yeah," I said. "She."

Seeing my disturbance and discomfort, Hay Lin said, "Elyon, what's wrong? Is it one of the maids?"

"Worse," I said, it's the moment of truth.

I took a deep breath.

"It's… Cornelia," I stared into their eyes, biting my lower lip, waiting for their reaction. The first thing they all did was widen their eyes, and gape at me. The first one to speak was Will.

"What?" she asked stupidly.

"If this is a joke," Irma said. "It's not funny. And I know what funny is."

"Elyon," Taranee said, blinking furiously. "What do you mean? If that were true, she would have told us."

"And she would have told us soon," Will said, so angry herself. "And yet she managed to tell you. Are you two secretly seeing each other so that she told you a week ago or something?"

"Guys," I said, trying to keep my calm. "Please, calm down. This is exactly why she didn't tell you."

"Calm down?" Taranee said ridiculously. "Calm down? Why shouldn't she tell us? Why didn't she trust us? And when did she tell you?"

"Oh," I said, folding my arms across my chest. "She told me about five minutes ago. And if you guys don't calm down, she'll regret the thought of telling me in the first place."

They all took a deep breath, and focused on calming down.

"Alright," Will said, following my advice. "When did that happen?"

"She said it was three days ago," I replied. "That means we still have time," – seeing Taranee's expression, I had to add – "we do have time, right?"

"Well," Taranee said, being all scientific. "I've been doing a little research. And the moment of death depends on how many mixed up emotion she has. My guess is not so much, since she has us sticking up for her."

I nodded, digesting that. But what if she had more mixed up emotion than we think? What if she was the strongest link to the knife? I didn't want to say what if.

"We have to hurry," Will said suddenly. "And find the cure. We'll contact you when we find it."

I nodded. The light under my necklace disappeared, and my necklace fell into my hand. I pulled it back on, and went to where I had left Cornelia.

I walked through the palace halls, admiring every painting, every portrait. When I reached the hall where I left Cornelia, I called out her name.

"Corny?" I yelled. "Corny, where are you? Please don't tell me you decided this time to live on a deserted island to escape humiliation."

Once she didn't answer with her usual laugh, I became serious.

"Corny?" I tried one more time. "Cornelia, I'm serious. Where are you?"

I entered a small hallway, and found something lying on the floor.

"Corny?" I asked as I walked toward the figure. Once I was closer, I realized that it was Cornelia lying on the floor, trembling and sweating.

"Cornelia!" I said, running towards her. "Corny! Wake up. Cornelia please wake up!"

I kept shaking her shoulder. I was afraid to touch her. Yet afraid not to. I laid my hand on her throat and checked for a pulse. There was one, but I barely heard it from Cornelia's ragged gasps.

"Cornelia, please get up!" I pleaded, my eyed filled with tears.

"Anyone help me! Please, is anyone there?"

A maid came running into the room. "What's wrong, queen Elyon?"

"Help me take her to the sofa," I said, pulling her arm around my shoulder. "We have to get her to wake up."

The maid hurried towards me. She took Cornelia's other arm, and we pulled her onto the nearest sofa. We set her on the pillows gently, and the maid ran to get some water. I kept on shaking her, calling her name, trying to wake her up. She didn't seem unconscious to me, though. Her eyes were half open, and she makes a small movement every once in a while.

The maid came back with a towel and a bucket of water with a large spoon in it. We tried keeping her cool by placing the towel of water on her forehead. She came around after a while, but she was still shaking and sweating so much.

"E-Elyon," She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, Cornelia," I replied, my eyes streaming with tears. "I'm here. I'm here, Corny."

"T-The cut," She panted. "The c-cut, E-Elyon."

"The cut?" I asked. When she tried to move her hands on her shoulder, I understood. I pulled her blond hair way from her left side of the neck. The Band-Aids were bright red, and blood was streaming down her arm. I carefully lifted the Band-Aids of her neck. A crescent-shaped cut started from the center of her neck, and went to the side of her neck, descending down until it reached her shoulder, and a little space in her arm. Blood was leaking from every corner.

"Oh my God," I said with a gasp. "Cornelia, what happened to you? The cut…it's huge."

"It must have grown," She whispered. A stream of blood went down her mouth, until it reached her chin.

"Get me a towel," I told the maid. "Get me two towels."

The maid quickly got up, and went to the kitchen. She was back in two minutes, carrying two towels in her hand. She placed a towel on her mouth, and wiped the blood that was coming out. I pressed the other towel on her cut, and patted it gently to rub away the blood.

We stayed like this for ten minutes, my eyes getting more blurry with every tear. My necklace suddenly shimmered, glooming with white light. Will. I got up from where I was sitting on my knees on the floor, and when to the end of the room. I wiped away all I can from the tears, and tried pulling myself together. I pulled the necklace in front of me, and the light appeared again. Will was standing in the middle of the others, looking like she's got bad news.

"Elyon?" She said, her face filled with concern as she saw me. "What's wrong? What happened? Is everything okay?"

"No," I confessed. "Everything is not okay. Where are you guys? Have you found a cure yet? What's taking you so long?"

"Elyon," Hay Lin said. "Can you please calm down and tell us what happened?"

"She's getting worse," I said, my eyes streaming with tears. "She can't breathe, the cut's getting bigger, and she doesn't stop bleeding. Do you think you guys can hurry up a little?"

"Well," Taranee said, apparently trying to calm down from what she just heard. "We found out that if there is no cure at all, the only thing left to do is destroy the knife, and let its dust fall on the victim. And the only way to get the knife is to find the demon."

"Well don't you stand there," I said. "Go. Now!"

They suddenly disappeared, and I was left alone. Remembering Cornelia, I ran towards her. I held her cold, pale hand, and cried a tear with every single ragged breath she took.


	10. Chapter 10

**Will's POV**

_**Chapter ten**_

The latest news about Cornelia was not so good. How worse was she getting? I wish I was there with her right now, but the others need me here, because I carry the Heart of Candracar.

We were walking through the streets of Meridian, searching for the demon that caused all this trouble. Caleb was leading us to all the hidden places, since he was the rebel leader; he knew all the hiding places in Meridian. Long ago, when Phobos was ruling Meridian, all the rebels created hiding places to stand up to him and give Elyon her throne back.

Caleb led us to a lot of places, yet the demon was nowhere to be found. I really need to draw a map to Meridian, it's really _**big.**_

We entered the last hiding place – as Caleb confirmed – and found nothing. Again. We were running out of ideas. Where the hell is that demon?

"Maybe," Taranee suggested. "He's hiding in one of the people's cottages."

"Or maybe he's not in Meridian anymore," Hay Lin said.

"I'm getting really tired of this," Irma complained. "Why can't we just summon him?!"

I digested that last suggestion for a moment. She does have a point. Why _**can't **_we summon him?

"That's actually not a bad idea, Irma," I said, thinking about it.

"Hello," Irma said. "I was just joking."

"Even if we can," Taranee said. "How do we do that?"

"The same thing we do every time," I explained. "Use the Heart of Candracar."

I lifted the medallion from around my neck, and held it in front of me.

"Heart of Candracar," I said. "Find the demon who's causing all this fear. Summon him, and bring him here."

The Heart glowed between my hands. It shimmered, and a figure appeared in the little orb. The person standing there was the demon. He started to shimmer, and he was transparent. He disappeared, and there was air in his place. In the space in front of us, the demon appeared. He didn't look so bad for an evil spirit. Dark straight hair, dark evil eyes. He wasn't wearing anything Phobos used to wear, though. He was wearing a black, high-sleeved t-shirt and white jacket over it. And black baggy pants. I'm not kidding, baggy pants. He's a demon, and he's wearing baggy pants. If he wasn't so evil, I would have dated him. But I couldn't, of course. And not just because he was a demon, but because I already have a boyfriend, Matt. He is currently with his family in Brazil, visiting his aunt.

Any way, back to the demon. He looked surprised to find himself here, facing us. Though the surprise was replaced with amusement after a second.

"Ah," he greeted us. "Such an honor to be face to face with the oh-so famous Guardians of the veil."

"This is him?" Irma muttered. "But… he's cute."

I gave Irma a meaningful look. That shut her up.

"Give us the cursed knife," Caleb demanded. "_**Now**_."

"I would," the demon said. "But that wouldn't be a fair fight, will it?"

"In the name of queen Elyon," I demanded. "Give us the cursed knife."

"Yeah," he said. "You'll have to get through me first."

He shifted into a crouched position, his hands clawed by his sides. He suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind Irma.

"Irma!" I shouted. "Behind you!"

But before Irma could but twitch, the demon had his arms wrapped around her chest, and sent her flying in the air. She crashed at the nearest wall, and slammed to the ground. She let out a little moan. Hay Lin to her, and tried to help her up.

"Hey!" I shouted, fluttering my wings and flying in the air. "Throw this!"

I pulled my arms in front of me, and shot an electric ray in his direction. The ray hit him, and he weakly fell on the ground. He quickly recovered before anyone can do anything else. He quickly ran over to Taranee, and carried her in the air. He threw at me, and we both slammed on the hard floor.

Caleb ran towards the demon, and they both were sent crashing on the floor, as well. Taranee and I tried to get up, but I felt numb. I heard Irma get up, and Hay Lin by her side.

"Caleb!" Irma yelled. "Get out of the way!"

They both send freeze rays against the demon and Caleb, Irma using water, and Hay Lin freezing it with the wind. Caleb got off the demon just in time for the freeze ray to hit him. The demon was on his feet, his hands clawed at his sides, frozen. Caleb helped my and Taranee to get up, and we went over to the demon. He didn't put up much of a fight.

We all stared at the frozen body of the demon.

"Where's the knife?" Hay Lin asked.

"I saw it in his back pocket when I jumped on him," Caleb replied.

"How do we get it," I asked. "without unfreezing him?"

We thought about that for a moment. Then we looked at Taranee.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Taranee asked, surprised by our stares.

"You're the only one who has body heat," Hay Lin explained. "And you know how to use the knife."

Taranee growled. "Why me? To get it I have to touch his…" Taranee scowled. "Butt."

"Tell us how it feels," Irma said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you survive."

"And," I joined in. "Don't touch me until you shower at least three times."

Taranee took a deep breath. She slowly walked behind the demon, and searched for the knife. I spotted it at the same time Taranee did: in his left back pocket of his jeans. Taranee slowly lifted her hand, and dipped her hand inside his pocket; her heat melting the ice in her way. She quickly snatched the knife out of the pocket, and stumbled back a step.

"Got it," she declared, raising the knife in the air. She went over to us, and showed us the silver blade. At the same moment, I saw a movement in the demon's hand. He was trying to pull his fingers together, and succeeded, perfectly. The ice surrounding his hand broke into shattered glasses, and fell on the floor.

We started backing away.

"Maybe," I said. "You used too much body heat, Taranee."

The demon's body started shaking. The ice all over his body broke, and the glass crashed on the floor noisily. The demon's nostrils were flared with anger, and his eye color turned red. His hands were fists, and he growled.

"Give me," He demanded, no amusement in his dead voice anymore. "The Cursed knife."

"We can't do that, man," Irma said, still joking. I wish that she would stop doing that. But this time, there was no Cornelia to tell her to shut the hell up.

The demon to a step towards us, and we took a step back. Oh no, he was mad.

"I think it's time to go," Taranee said. But Caleb disagreed. He stepped in front of the demon, facing him with the same angry face.

"Take care of the knife," I muttered to Taranee as I stepped to Caleb's right side, ready to attack. Irma stepped to Caleb's left side, Hay Lin beside her. Taranee backed away, hiding the knife from him.

The demon jumped forward, landing on top of me. He had his hands on my throat, strangling me. I placed my hand on top of his, trying to push it away. But let me tell you, those muscles of his? Yeah, they were huge. I was struggling to catch a single breath. But thank God, Caleb jumped on top of him, dragging him away from me. I breathed in ragged gasps, Hay Lin by my side, helping me up. The demon and Caleb rolled on the floor, their hands on top of each other's throats. If I didn't do something, the demon was going to kill Caleb. But I couldn't do anything, of course, because they were rolling around, and it was hard to see who was winning.

"What should we do?" Irma asked. "I can't shoot anything. I might hurt Caleb."

I didn't know what to, either. I couldn't just stand there.

Caleb did something that surprised us all. He got up from the demon, and ran towards us.

"Give me the knife," he demanded Taranee, panting.

"What?" Taranee asked stupidly. He snatched the knife away from her, and ran to the demon. They were both circling each other, panting.

"Give me the knife," the demon demanded.

"You want it?" Caleb said. "Then you're gonna get it."

I thought Caleb was going to give it to him. I really thought he was going to betray us. But to m surprise, instead of giving knife to the demon, he ran towards him, and dipped the knife into the demon's guts.

The knife's edge emerged from the demon's back, covered with blood. The demon started trembling, and let out a scream.

"This," Caleb said, crushing the knife even deeper. "is for Cornelia."

When the knife didn't go any deeper, the demon screamed again. Hi body was set to fire, and he disappeared.

We vanquished him. Or should I say, Caleb vanquished him. He looked at the knife in his bloody hand, then at us.

"He's gone," He said. He was breathing really hard, as if he just came out of a football field. He walked toward us, and Irma sent a splash of water over the knife. The silver blade was spotless, as if it were brand new; which was weird because it was a legend.

"Let's go back to the palace," Caleb said. I held the Heart of Candracar in my hand, and opened a portal that will send us to Cornelia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Will's POV**

_**Chapter eleven**_

We were running in the palace's hallway, asking where Elyon was. We were told that she was in one of the guest rooms, the ones with the sofas and chairs. The first thing we saw when we entered was Elyon. She was sitting on the floor on her knees. Her face wet with tears. Her hands were clutching…

They were clutching Cornelia's trembling hand. I was the first one to gasp when I saw Cornelia. She was lying weakly on the sofa; a towel wrapped around the left side of her neck. Her whole body was pale and trembling, her eyes half closed and half opened. She was sweating, and she was breathing in ragged breaths. Her hair was losing its shine, and was turning bright blonde.

I ran towards her, the others behind.

"There's nothing we can do," Elyon said in a hoarse voice, staring at Cornelia. "She gets worse with every minute. And the cut reached half of her arm by now."

I sat beside Elyon, my own eyes filled with tears.

"Taranee," I said, my voice starting to get hoarse. "Destroy the knife, and hurry."

Taranee took her teary eyes off of Cornelia for the first time, and looked at the knife in her hand. She threw it in the air above Cornelia, and sent a fireball in the knife's direction. The knife was chattered into dusty pieces, and was falling on Cornelia. Once the magic dust touched her skin, she flinched. But… nothing else happened. She stayed the same.

"It didn't work," Caleb said. "Why didn't it work?"

"I-I don't know," Taranee stammered. "I-It was supposed to work. If it didn't work, that must mean that there's already another cure."

"But how?" Elyon said, looking away from Cornelia's face for the first time. "She said she searched everything, and came up with nothing."

"The book said that the cure for the cut is the cause of it in the first place," Hay Lin remembered. "What was the cause of the cut in the first place?"

"I don't know," Irma said. "maybe her mixed up emotions are more than we think. It could be more than one reason."

"Elyon," Taranee said, kneeling in front on Elyon. "You were the last one she talked to. Did she say anything that might help us?"

"I don't know," Elyon replied. "She said something about Caleb, though."

"That's it?" Irma said. "Nothing else?"

"Well my brain isn't working right now, Irma," Elyon replied angrily.

"Caleb…" I repeated in a whisper. I thought about that for a minute. Caleb.

Caleb, Caleb, Caleb! Of course! That's the only difference that happened in Cornelia's life six months ago. Caleb had caused that change, by choosing to stay in Meridian. Cornelia kept on telling us that she was over him, but she never acted her Cornelia-self since then. And the cause of that change… it was Caleb. He was the meaning of her life, and when he stepped out of it, her life was meaningless. She always avoided stuff like action movies, dates… she avoided everything that reminded her of Caleb. Caleb caused her to have mixed up emotion. Then that must mean that he's the cure.

"Caleb…" I whispered more loudly, staring at him. "Caleb…"

"What?" Caleb asked, his eyes filled with tears.

"You're the cure," the words were coming out of my mouth.

"What?" Taranee asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it," I pushed on. "The knife has the strongest affect on people with mixed up emotion. Cornelia had the most, because of Caleb. She had to go through everyday without seeing him, and she had to take people's crap everyday. And she still had to do her Guardian duties. And she made an effort in trying to act normal. Don't you guys see? The reason for Cornelia's 'mixed up emotion'" – I made the stupid quotation marks with my fingers in the air – "is because of Caleb. You're the cure, Caleb."

I stared at Caleb as I said the last sentence. He let what I said sink in. The expression on his face twisted from confusion to understanding. He looked at Cornelia, and then back at me.

"What should I do?" he asked as soon as what I had said sunk in.

"That, I don't know." Was all I could say.

"Just," Irma suggested. "Talk to her, or something."

"She's not a dog, Irma," Taranee told her.

"Guys," Elyon said, not able to take out crap for now. "Please, not now." To Caleb, she said. "Caleb, just talk to her, do anything!"

Caleb was on his feet, walking slowly toward the sofa. Elyon got up from where she was sitting. Caleb sat on the edge of the sofa, and held Cornelia's trembling hand.

"Cornelia?" He said, shaking her shoulder. "Cornelia? Can you hear me?"

There was no answer from Cornelia. She was still trembling, her lips were frozen.

"Cornelia, please," he pleaded. "Please, wake up. Cornelia, come on."

He went on like that for who knows how many minutes had passed.

Even though we were too late. And we only realized that when Cornelia's hand stopped trembling, and froze in Caleb's hand. Her entire body suddenly became pale white. Her lips became the color blue, and the blood leaking from the cut starting from the center of her neck and descending down her left arm stopped. Her body froze as ice, and her eyes fully closed. That only meant one thing.

She was dead.

I stopped breathing. Everyone stopped breathing. They must have had the same conclusion as me.

"C-Cornelia?" Caleb stammered. Elyon risked a movement, and touched Cornelia's hand. Once their skin touched, Elyon quickly let go of her with a gasp, as if her body had started to produce fire.

"She's f-freezing," Elyon said.

"We're too late," Taranee choked.

"She's dead," Elyon whispered, not able to believe it. "She's dead."

After a few silent moments, Elyon dipped her head and sobbed, "No." I held her between my arms, and sobbed in her hair. I heard the others cry too. And only then did I realize what a huge loss is. As that saying says: you never really know what you have until you lose it.

I really never knew how much Cornelia meant to me until that moment when her heart stopped beating.

How are we going to break this to her parents? How are we going to return her home from school dead? How are we going to deal with her death?

I laid my cheek on Elyon's hair, and sobbed. We weren't the only ones who were close to Cornelia, either. Caleb's eyes were full of tears, and his face was full of agony. He dipped his face into her chest, and wept silently. Cornelia's hand looked white against his tanned hand. Caleb looked at her pale face; he looked like a burning man. He dipped his face towards her face, and, to my surprise, rested his mouth on Cornelia's frozen lips.

He stayed like that for almost half a minute. When he lifted his face to stare at her, a tear landed from his eyes on her cheek.

The strangest thing happened then. The tear that landed on her cheek starting streaming down to her chin, dipping in her neck. It slid down to her left arm, and stopped when it reached her opened pale hand. The tear stood motionlessly in her hand. Until it started shimmering and glowing, and started shaking gently.

Everyone was looking at Cornelia now. Even Elyon had lifted her head from my chest and stared at her.

The tear in her hand started growing into a shape. Petals appeared, and the tear was formed into a beautiful lily right before our eyes.

A color in Cornelia's face that wasn't there before appeared on her skin. Her hair started retrieving its shine back. The cut on her skin started disappearing, the blood sucking into it. Her lips turned their usual shade of pink, and her cheeks blushed. And her chest rising and falling visibly with each breath she took. The hand that Caleb held started moving, and her fingers clutched Caleb's hand tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cornelia's POV**

_**Chapter twelve**_

Pain. That was all I could feel. Pain and burning. It was like there was a fire in the center of my body, burning every organ it came across. Though my organs weren't even working anymore. My lungs were not any help that I was barely able to breathe. My brain was definitely not even working anymore. Every vision that I saw was blurry, and I couldn't understand anything that was going on. It was like everybody turned into a blurred shape. I can barely hear anything. Every voice was coming at me so fast that I can't understand a thing. Every muscle in my body was trembling. And I was freezing. Even though there was a fire in the center of my body, burning everything in its path. The blood was leaking out of my circulation, and my veins were empty. My heart stopped producing blood, and went as dry as a desert. And my heart, it was barely beating against my chest.

I heard new voices above me, other than Elyon's voice and the maid who was helping her. I couldn't make out who were the owners of the voices. But after a while, there was only one voice I recognized.

Caleb's voice. I didn't know what he was saying, or who he was talking to. I ignored the blur of the words, and focused on the sound of his voice.

I suddenly felt Elyon's hand let go of mine, replaced by a warmer, bigger hand. The touch sent shivers down my spine, and goose bumps on my arms. I would know that sensation anywhere. It was Caleb's hand clutching mine. His hand was so warm against my freezing skin.

I heard him call my name. He kept on calling, asking whether I heard him or not. I wanted to scream and yell to him that I can. I wanted to tell him that I love him, before it's too late.

But before I could even try opening my mouth, something strange happened. The fire that was burning every part of my body froze. It was like ice had replaced the fire, also freezing everything in its path. My lungs were frozen, and I stopped breathing. My heart also froze, and stopped beating. Every muscle in my body also froze, stopping my trembling. My veins, like my heart, also froze, and what was left of my blood froze with it. Everything turned black after that. I could no longer see or hear a thing. But I could still feel the emotional pain I was giving others.

Elyon: my best friend, the one I knew since kindergarten. I shared with her every secret. And just when I thought I lost her, I won her back.

Will: the leader of the Guardians of the veil. The new girl in school who had needed to someone to defend her against Uriah's gang. And also the bravest one in the team.

Taranee: She was also a new student in the Sheffield institute, looking for a friend. She was the smartest gal in the whole group.

Irma: even though Irma and I are friendly rivals, she was the one to crack me up whenever I was feeling down. Irma was the funniest one in the team.

Hay Lin: she was one of my closest friends. With her sweet, caring personality, and her ever-so loving self.

And Caleb: they only guy I ever fell in love with. And before all of these complex problems, we were like best friends. He would always stick up for me, or would tease me like we were long time friends.

But I was going to lose that all this moment. My friends, Caleb, my life. And there was nothing I could ever do about it now, because I was apparently dead.

I felt something warm press against my lips. Something that sent shivers down my spine – if that was possible if you were dead – and knew exactly what it was. The thing lying on my mouth was Caleb's lips. He was giving me one last kiss goodbye. Once his lips were off of mine, I felt something wet drop on my cheek. A tear, maybe. I did the last and only thing that I was capable of doing. I made the tear move down to my chin, and down from my neck to my shoulder. I let it dip down until it reached my left, frozen hand. I thought of the lily Caleb had given me, and focused all my powers on it. I formed the single teardrop and made it emerge into a lily; similar to the one Caleb had given me.

Something happened then. I felt the big ball of ice in my chest start melting away, like there was suddenly a bright sun shining on top of me. The ice was melting, and I felt every organ in my body spring back to life. My lungs started working again, filling my body with oxygen. My veins were full of blood, streaming from my heart again. My brain was switched on, and I was able to hear everything more clearly. The pain in the cut that started in the center of my neck started fading away. And I felt the cut come to its original size, creating a scar. I was able to move my muscles, heat returned to my body. I did the thing I wanted to do ever since Caleb touched me; I clutched my hand tighter into his. I started fluttering my eyes, trying to open them. Once I did, the first thing I saw was Caleb's face, staring wide-eyed at me.

"C-Caleb?" I asked, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. His frown suddenly turned into a smile. He quickly snatched me up, and smashed my face into his strong chest. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his strong shoulders beneath my cheek.

I heard the others gasp, and rush towards us. I felt other arms around me, and I felt tears weld up in my eyes.

"Cornelia!" the others kept on shouting. After a few sobs, I heard them laugh. I laughed along with them, still in Caleb's arms. I had to pull away from his chest, and ask, "But how? I've searched everything and came up with nothing."

"You should have looked deep inside," Will said, laying her arm on Caleb's shoulder and giving him a shake.

"Whatever you did," I said to Caleb. "I'm glad you did it."

I sagged towards his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me again. Maybe Caleb did still love me, like Elyon had said… or maybe… maybe he was just pretending, because I was just nearly dead. He was just pretending; and when things start getting back to normal, he'll change again.

That thought wiped the smile off my face. But nobody saw how upset I was because my face was buried in Caleb's chest.

When this was over, I'm going back to Earth, and Caleb would stay in Meridian. And this time, he doesn't have to tell me three times.

A few tears spilled out, and everybody mistook them with tears of happiness. But they were tears of heartbreak, because my heart just couldn't take it anymore. If I let myself stay in his arms like this, I might regret it later. I didn't want to stay away from him, but I had to.

I pulled my face away from his chest, faking a smile, and said to the others, "Let's go home."

They agreed with me. Caleb helped me up, and supported me by putting a hand over my waist. When I was sure I could walk, I told him that I was fine. Will opened a portal back to Heather field, just in time for Elyon to tell Caleb to go help the maid with the blood stained towels.

"Hey," Elyon said, holding my arm before I could follow the others through the portal. "Let me get a good look at you."

I pulled back, and flopped my hip sassily to side, making a pose.

"No, you haven't changed a bit," Elyon joked, and I laughed along with her.

"I told you it would be okay," She whispered. And I knew exactly what she meant. But she was wrong. I saw it in Caleb's eyes; he was forced to do what he did. He didn't do it because he wanted to; he did it because he had to.

"My life, yes," I said. Then my smile turned into a frown. "Me and Caleb, no."

"What do you mean no?" Elyon looked angry. "Didn't you see what he just did?"

"I did, Elyon. But he was forced to do it. And I'm not gonna let myself hope, because if I did, it'll crush me. And, I don't need him telling me that three times."

Elyon cupped a few loose strands of my hair, and cupped them behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," was all she said. I gave her one last smile, and went through the portal back to my home. Once I saw my friends, they all gave me one last group hug, before Will closed the portal, switching us back human.

"So," Irma said casually. "What do you want to do next?"

"Do you guys wanna hang out at the restaurant?" Hay Lin suggested.

"I can't," I told them with a yawn. "Too tired. See you guys at school."

I waved to them goodbye, and started walking towards my house. I didn't think I'll need to make sure I wear high-necked clothes anymore, my cut had turned into a small scar, and it wasn't a very visible one either. I also stopped getting cold all the time, which must have been an effect from the knife. And when my breathing's fast, that's because I always have the negative thoughts about Caleb. That means everything was back the way it started about six months ago.

I felt the chilly breeze shake my hair, and send me shivering. What time was it, anyway? It must be late. My parents will kill me. If they were still home anyway.

I pushed my feet together, numb. I couldn't think of anything right now, I was so tired.

When I arrived home, I numbly found myself going upstairs to my room, and crashing on the bed; not bothering to even change my clothes. I thought I heard something move, but I was too tired to even open my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cornelia's POV**

_**Chapter thirteen**_

I had the sense that I have been asleep for a very long time – my body felt stiff, that I doubt I moved in my sleep at all. My mind was dazed and slow, filled with colorful dreams – dreams and nightmares – swirled on the inside of my head. The dream was still strong, and I even remembered who was there and who wasn't. It wasn't as clear as most of the other dreams. But it was the angel that was most clear. It was hard to let him go and wake up. I struggled with it in my mind became more alert, focusing on reality. I couldn't remember what day of the week it was, but I was sure that my friends or school or Guardianship was waiting for me. I inhaled deeply, wondering how to face another day.

Something warm touched my forehead with the softest pressure.

I closed my eyes more tightly shut. I was still dreaming, apparently. I was so close to waking… any second now, and it would be gone.

But it felt too real, too good to be for me. The strong arms I imagined wrapped around me felt too real. I knew if I let this go any further, I'll regret it later. With a sigh, I lifted my eyelids open, to dispel the illusion.

"Oh!" I gasped as I saw what was in front of me. I quickly rolled to my other side. Well, it seemed that I had gone too far. It took me more than half a second to realize that as much as I might have gone insane now, I might as well enjoy my delusions.

I slowly turned to my side, and he was there.

"Did I scare you?" he asked his voice anxious. I blinked twice, trying to think of the last real thing that happened to me. Was I dead then? No, if I were, then Caleb wouldn't have been with me. Then I must be dreaming.

"God, I am gonna kill that demon," I said through gritted teeth.

"What wrong, Cornelia?"

I frowned at him unhappily. His face was even more anxious than before.

"I'm either dreaming, or dead," I groaned. "Crap, this is gonna kill Elyon."

Caleb frowned too. "You're not dead, or dreaming."

"Then why won't I wake up?" I challenged him, raising my eyebrows.

"Because you are awake, Cornelia," he replied softly.

"Sure, sure. That's what you want me to think. But when I wake up, _**if **_I wake up, which I won't, because I'm dead. Crap, poor Elyon, and the Guardians…" I trailed off in horror.

"I see why you might mistake me with a nightmare," Caleb said. "But what would make you wind up in hell? Did you commit any murders while I was in Meridian?"

I grimaced. "Obviously not. If I was in hell, you wouldn't be with me."

He sighed.

My head was getting clearer. My eyes flickered away from Caleb – unwillingly – and looked into the dark window, and then back to him. It was then that I realized that Caleb was truly here, and I was wasting time being a moron.

"Did all of that happen, then?" I asked. But it was almost next to impossible for my dream to be reality.

"That depends," Caleb's smile was still hard. "If you mean you almost getting your life sucked, then, yes."

"How strange," I mused. "I really survived the cursed knife. Do you know that I was always afraid of knives since I was five?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "You should go Back to sleep, you're not coherent."

"I'm not tired anymore," I said. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's after one in the morning. But your family's still sleeping, though."

I stretched while he spoke, I was so stiff.

"Wait," I sat as I sat up beside him. "How'd you get here, anyway? On Earth, I mean?"

He held a metal rope that was dangling from around his neck, and showed me a large tooth-shaped medallion hanging from it.

"A little gift from Elyon," he explained with a smile. The medallion has the power to open portals to any dimension, just like the Heart of Candracar.

"Why did you come?" I asked, though I wished I could just enjoy his presence, and confess everything to him. So that was why the next words I said burned my throat. "I thought you had stuff in Meridian."

"Well," he said. "I actually came to apologize. Cornelia, I never meant to hurt you; I never, ever meant to do that. When I left to Meridian, I thought you'd move on. I thought you already moved on. But when I saw you yesterday – saw what I had done – I felt sick. I always loved you, Cornelia. But I never meant for it to end like this. I always knew you wanted nothing more but to live a normal life. When I thought that maybe you could get a normal life like you wanted, I took the chance to give it to you. But look how it's become! Cornelia, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. And I love you, can you please forgive me?"

Tears weld up in my eyes, and started to gush on my cheeks.

"I knew it," I sobbed. "I knew I was dreaming."

"You are impossible," he said with a little laugh. "What will take you to believe that you are awake? I love you, Cornelia. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. Can you please try to convince yourself that you're awake?"

I shook my head as the tears continued to ooze from the corner of my eyes.

"Why can't you believe me?" He whispered.

"It never made sense for you to love me," I said, my voice breaking twice. "I always knew that."

He narrowed his eyes, his jaw tightened.

"I'll prove you're awake," he promised.

He took my face between his hands, ignoring my struggles when I tried to move my head away.

"Please don't," I whispered.

He stopped, his lips just half and inch from mine.

"Why not?" he demanded. His breath blew to my face, making my head whirl.

"When I wake up" – he opened his mouth to protest, but I quickly added – "okay, forget that. When you go back to Meridian, it's going to be hard enough without this."

He pulled back an inch to stare at my face.

"Cornelia, I need to know something. _**Have **_you moved on? Am I too late? Try not to spare my feelings, and just tell me one thing – just tell me now whether or not you still love me, after all I've done to you. Can you?" he whispered.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?"

"Just tell me, please."

"The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I still love you. Whether you like it or not."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

His mouth was on mine then, and I couldn't fight him. Not because he was so stronger than me at this point, but because my will crumbled into dust the second our lips met.

So I kissed him back, loving the way his lips felt on mine, and my fingers moved greedily to his face. I could feel his strong body around every line of mine, and was glad he hadn't listened to me – there was no pain in the world that would have justified missing this. His hands memorized my face, the same way mine were tracing his; and in brief seconds when his lips were free, he whispered my name.

When I was starting to lose my breath, he pulled away, and sat beside me.

I rested my head on his shoulder. As I lay there, dazed, I felt him press his lips to my hair.

"By the way," he said casually. "I may be in Meridian, but I won't leave you."

I didn't say anything, and he must have heard skepticism in my silence, since he put his fingers beneath my chin, and pulled my face up so he could stare at me.

"Maybe I still do have duties in Meridian," he explained. "But I will return to Heather field to be with you. I can't stand being away from you more this."

"Don't promise me anything," I whispered. If I let myself hope, it'll kill me. If the knife didn't finish me off, then hope will.

"You think I'm lying, don't you?" he asked, anger glinted in his brown eyes.

"No – not lying," I shook my head. "You could mean it… now. But what about tomorrow? When you think about all the things good in Meridian. You'll end up doing what you think is right."

"I'm not as strong as you give me credit for," he said. "I always thought about you, Cornelia. And when I close my eyes, I see your face. I was going to come back anyway; it was only a matter of time – and not much of it – before I showed up at your window and begged you to take me back. I can beg now if you want."

I grimaced. "Please, be serious."

"Oh, I am," he insisted. "Will you please take me back, Cornelia?"

I didn't have to say anything. Because all it took was one movement: I raised my head, and pressed my lips against his. He must have understood, since his hand started moving across my face, as mine started studying the muscles on his shoulders.

When we pulled apart, Caleb had to ask, "Is that a yes?"

"In every single language," I replied, placing my hands on his neck. "Oui (French), Si (Spanish), Ja (German), yes."

He bent down, and gave me another kiss. I should have called the demon and made him slice me months ago. This was priceless.

I kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine. After a few minutes of kissing, he pulled away to stare at me one more time.

"What time did you say it was?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"About after one in the morning," He answered once again.

"Don't I have school?" I asked suspiciously. "And why are my parents still sleeping?"

"Oh, they tried waking you up," He chuckled. "But it was like you were a five-year-old who doesn't want to go to school."

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Very funny."

I started getting up, and I slipped my feet into my slippers.

"Where are you going?" He asked, also getting up.

"Come and see," I replied as I opened the window leading to my balcony. I went over to the edge, set my elbows on the fence, and stared at the beautiful beach view. I felt him wrap his arms around me, and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked as he stared with me.

"Yes you are," he said, addressing me instead of the view. I really couldn't blame him.

We stood there in silence, watching as the waves crushed the shore, and knowing that our love will never die.


End file.
